Life Energy Levels
Life Energy Levels (LELs) and Life Energy Points (LEPs) are replacement mechanisms for character levels and experience points for energy-draining attacks in D&D and other sources of XP loss. Any time a character would lose a character level, they instead lose a LEL. Any time a character would lose XPs, they instead lose LEPs (to include spell-casting, item creation, and similar activities). Every character begins at first level with one Life Energy Level and 0 Life Energy Points. Every time a character gains an experience point (XP), he gains a LEP. A character gains LELs according to the same schedule as character levels. (E.g. a character with 5000 LEPs has 3 LELs.) When an energy-draining attack occurs, LELs are drained instead of experience levels. Draining a LEL removes a number of LEPs sufficient to place the character at the same point of completion within the lesser level as his old one, expressed as a percentage. E.g. A character with 6000 LEPs is 33% of the way to acheiving his 4th character level. If he loses a LEL, his new LEP total is 1000+(2000/3) or 1667 LEP. A LEL drain remains for 24 hours or until removed with a spell (such as restoration). At the end of 24 hours, the victim must attempt a Fortitude save (DC = 10 + ( Attacker's HD * 0.5 ) + ( Attacker's CHA bonus )). If the saving throw succeeds, the LEL drain vanishes with no harm. If the save fails, the LEL drain is permanent, and can only be removed by a spell. If a character's LEPs fall below the minimum for the LEL, he suffers effects identical to a LEL drain, although his LEPs are not further reduced. If this reduction was voluntary, he does not receive a saving throw for the LEL drain. LELs and LEPs cannot be raised above the character's current XP total. If, as a result of gaining XP, the character would gain a LEL loss, thay may not advance in experience level until they have raised their LEPs to a point where this no longer applies. You cannot gain a LEL loss as a result of gaining a level. The Effects of LEL Loss For each LEL lost, the character suffers the following penalties: One point of constitution loss. -1 to all skill and ability checks. -1 to all attack rolls. -1 to all saving throws. -1 effective level, whenever the character's level is used in a die roll or calculation. the loss of a number of power points equal to the sum of the character's manifester level and his manifesting ability bonus. This loss reduces his maximum power points per day. If the character's Constitution is reduced to 0 by LEL loss, the character dies, and will rise again, in a few nights, as a zombie. If the character is reduced to 0 LELs (-1 LEPs or less), the character dies and will rise again as an undead in a few nights. If the character was slain by an undead monster, they will return as an undead of the same kind. If they were not slain by an undead monster, they will return as an undead appropriate to their HD. While a character is not at full LELs, they appear increasingly wan, haggard, and insubstantial, even if they are otherwise in the best of health. Recovering from LEL Drain If the LEL loss was only temporary, the constitution loss is constitution damage. Recovering from the constitution damage is at the normal rate,though all other penalties are removed as soon as the save succeeds. If the LEL loss is permanent, the constitution loss is constitution drain. While the constitution drain may be recovered separately, the other effects of permanent LEL loss may only be removed by one of the following powers : Power Effect Time Limit Stygian Ward Prevents LEL loss Before attack, cannot prevent voluntary LEP loss Restoration, Psionic One LEL, or all Con loss 1 day/caster level Bend Reality One LEL, or all Con loss None Psychic Chiurgery All LELs lost 1 week/caster level Reality Revision All LELs lost None Category:RulesCategory:Adventuring